This invention relates to general to animal kennels and, in particular to a kennel that is collapsible for transport and storage.
A recent experience while waiting at an airport ticket line initiated the mental process resulting in this invention. At that time I observed passengers and ticket agents trying to screw together and assemble a portable animal traveling kennel. The process to do so was so time consuming that it almost resulted in me missing my flight.
Ideally the portable animal traveling kennel should be: compact, lightweight and collapsible, easy to assemble and disassemble, secure and provide adequate ventilation for the enclosed and transportable animal. The present invention meets all of these goals and relates to a collapsible lightweight animal security shipping kennel (CLASSK) as will be described in detail hereafter.